Eternal Flame
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: COMPLETE! Imagine after her 3 week break Sam left Sun Hill after being offered a DI's post elsewhere. 5 years later, she's back and she's got a new life. Will old feelings for Phil resurface. plz r
1. Old Face, Old Place

**Eternal Flame**

**Summary: Imagine after her 3 week break, Sam left Sun Hill to take a DI's post elsewhere. 5 years later, she returns to replace Neil and she's got a new life. Will her old feelings for Phil resurface? Will start SS but not the SS we're used to…**

Chapter 1- Old face, old place

Sam Nixon pulled up outside Sun Hill Station. It had been 5 years since she'd last been back here. This time, things were different. She was a DI and she'd got herself a new life. She'd got a new man, to whom she was engaged to. One of the main reasons she left was because she'd finished a relationship with Phil Hunter and she couldn't face seeing him everyday, knowing that what she'd put him through had broken his heart. Phil was now part of her past, she knew he was still there and was determined not to allow past feelings to cloud their working relationship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, upstairs in CID, Phil was discussing with Jo, now a DS, who the new DI was going to be. 'So come on Jo, who do you reckon the new DI is,' Phil was saying.

'I don't know Phil. We'll find out soon enough, I think whoever it is, is due to start tomorrow. This time tomorrow, we'll know who has replaced DI Manson.'

Neil left Sun Hill a couple of months earlier after being offered a promotion elsewhere. Being the career-obsessed idiot that he is, took it and left Sun Hill for take the DCI's post that was offered to him in Croyden.

'I just hope the new DI's a bit less like Manson,' Jo said.

'I liked him. He knew how to get some good results. He knew the way to motivate his team,' Phil replied.

'Ooh look,' Jo said, she was looking out of the window.

'What is it?' Phil asked.

'It looks like Sam's back,' Jo replied.

Phil looked up at the mention of Sam. He went over to the window and saw her being greeted by Jack outside in the car park. It had been over 5 years since he last saw her. Yet it seemed like yesterday since she'd broken up with him. That as one moment in his life that had stayed with him, for all the wrong reasons. He really loved Sam and she just totally ignored his feelings when she finished things with him. It broke his heart even more when she announce that she was leaving Sun Hill to take up a DI's post elsewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you ready for this?' Jack was asking Sam.

'If I thought I wasn't ready, guv, I'd never have taken the job,' Sam replied.

'You know Phil's still here don't you? What I mean is with the history between you two is it going to be a problem?' Jack asked.

Jack was fully aware of the romantic history that Sam and Phil had shared before she left. He also knew that the history between them was a factor in Sam leaving. 'No, of course it won't guv. I won't let it affect our working relationship,' Sam replied.

'Good, we'll unveil you as the new DI tomorrow morning at the briefing,' Jack said.

'OK, I'll see you tomorrow,' Sam said and she watched as Jack walked away. She looked up at the station. It hadn't changed much in the time she'd been away. She was looking forward to seeing everyone again, especially Phil. She felt that she didn't really have a chance to explain some of the decisions that she made and why. Despite not seeing him for 5years, she still saw him as a really, really close friend. She wanted to put things right between them and just hoped he'd listen.

**Plz do feel free to put in a review who you think Sam's fiancé is. I've already written up to chapter 3 so I know who he is. If u wanna find out soon, u no wot 2 do. Press the big blue button and review. 3 reviews b4 nxt goes up. Luv Gemz xx**


	2. New DI

**Special thankx 2 ****crazyamy005****lil-skating-lindz****thebillforever**** and ****Amo1990**

**For reviewing chapter 1. This chapter's 4 u guyz luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- New DI

The next morning, Sam arrived at work at about 8:30. She was being unveiled as the new DI today. She went up to Jack's office and knocked on the door. 'Come!' Jack called.

Everyone from CID was waiting in the briefing room for their morning from Jack and the new DI. No-one had any idea who the new DI was; no-one suspected it was Sam. Jack entered the briefing room with Sam following behind. 'Morning all, I'd like to say a huge welcome back to DI Nixon, she's your new governor,' he said.

Sam smiled at everyone in the room. 'Right, that's it for now, off you go,' Jack finished.

'Hey Sam you're back,' Jo said as she went up to Sam and hugged her.

'It's great to be back,' Sam replied returning Jo's hug.

Jo pulled out of the hug and noticed the ring on Sam's finger. 'Congratulations, who's the lucky man?'

'Do you fancy a drink down the pub tonight?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, why not?' Jo replied.

'You'll meet my new fiancé tonight then, I'll bring him to the pub,' Sam said.

'Great,' Jo replied as she left CID's briefing room.

Phil was now the only person left in the briefing room. 'I hear congratulations are in order,' he said.

'Yeah, I'm getting married,' Sam replied.

'I'm pleased for you Sam,' Phil said and he went over to hug Sam.

'Listen, I wanted to have a word with you,' Sam replied as she pulled out of Phil's embrace.

'Go on,' Phil said.

'I know between us when I left were pretty bad so I'd just like to set things straight. I still loved you when I left. That was part of the reason why I transferred. I couldn't be around you everyday, knowing that me breaking up with you had broken your heart. I've got a new man now and any feelings I have for you now, are purely platonic, do you understand what I'm saying?' Sam replied.

'I understand, Sam. Look its cool,' Phil said. 'When are we gonna the lucky man then?'

'Are you coming for drinks tonight?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, course I am,' Phil replied.

'You'll meet him tonight then,' Sam said. 'Now go on you, you've still got a job to do,'

'Yes, guv,' Phil replied and left CID's briefing room.

Sam watched as Phil went over to his desk and began his work. She wondered how Phil would react when he saw who her fiancé was. She knew how Phil once felt about her and wondered whether these feelings would fuel his jealousy of her new man. This really loved this bloke of hers and felt that they were good together. He was different from every other man she'd been with and wished that she'd met him years and years before.

The team were working on a missing persons case. The missing girl was called Karen Cassidy. She was a 21-year-old hotel receptionist. The more evidence that the team found, the more they began to think that she'd been abducted. Phil knocked on Sam's office door with a CCTV tape in his hand. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Phil opened the office door and entered. 'Guv, I think I've found the evidence that proves Karen was abducted,' he said.

'Go on,' Sam replied.

'Karen was seen on CCTV walking away from the hotel where she works shortly before she disappeared,' Phil said. 'The CCTV also shows Karen being forced into the boot of car. We have to assume that this is the man who kidnapped her.'

'OK, then. See if you can lift an image from the CCTV and we'll put that out I the morning's papers,' Sam replied.

'OK guv,' Phil said and left the office.

Sam finished work at about 7:00 that evening. Her mobile started bleeping to indicate that someone had left a message. Sam opened up the message which read: _Jus got ur message, I'm outside now. Where r u? Love you S xx_. Sam smiled; she'd sent her fiancé a message asking whether he wanted to meet for a drink. Sam sent a reply back saying: _I've jus finished I'm on my way. Luv u S xx_. Sam picked up her coat and her handbag and left her office.

Sam left the station and went over to her fiancé's car. 'Hey you,' he said and he kissed Sam on the lips. 'I've missed you today.'

'So have I, come on lets go,' Sam replied.

They both got into the car and went to the nearest pub to meet the relief. They arrived at the pub at about 7:30. Sam and her fiancé went to the bar to order their drinks. Sam noticed Jo sat in the corner and they both went over to her. 'Hey Jo,' Sam said and hugged Jo.

'So I take it your Sam's fiancé then?'

'Yes I am,' he said.

The door to the pub opened and Phil entered and came over to the table. 'Hey Sam,' he said and went to hug her.

'Phil, I'd like you to meet my fiancé,' Sam replied.

Phil turned to the other bloke in the party. He just stood there. Gobsmacked at who he was facing…

**Whoo!! Cliffhanger! So who's is Sam's fiancé Plz put your guesses in a review by pressing the big blue button. Total of 7 reviews before I post the nxt ch! Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	3. Keeping It In The Family

**Special thankx 2 chicken160688, kelbobs15, thebillforever and crazyamy2005 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guyz plz keep reviewing!!**

Chapter 3- Keeping it in the family

'Steve!' Phil was shocked.

'Yeah, it is me bruv,' Steve replied.

'But…but…how the hell did this happen?' Phil asked.

'Sam was stationed at the same nick as me; we're getting married Phil and nothing you say will stop us,' Steve replied.

'Excuse me a minute,' Phil said. 'I need a word,' he whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded and walked to the other end of the bar with Phil. 'Why didn't you tell me you were seeing my brother?' he asked.

'Because I knew how you'd react. You've never made any secret of the fact that you don't really like him,' Sam replied.

'Does he know about our history?' Phil asked.

Sam stayed silent. 'I didn't think so,' Phil said.

'What do you think it's gonna do to him if he finds out I've already slept with his brother?' Sam asked.

'Talk about keeping it in the family,' Phil remarked.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Sam asked.

'Well, first me and then Steve,' Phil replied.

'He doesn't know about us Phil,' Sam said.

'He knew I had feelings for you. When Kate came onto the scene, he noticed that we were getting on really well and asked whether my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship. I had no choice but to admit that I was falling in love with you,' Phil replied. 'Are you sure he doesn't know about us?'

'I don't exactly shout it from the rooftops. He wouldn't be with me if he knew that I'd already slept with you,'

'Good, I want you to be happy and if that means you being with my brother then fine. I guess I can live with that,' Phil replied.

Deep down, he wasn't sure about how he felt about Sam. He was beginning to wonder whether his feelings for Sam were purely platonic or whether they still went a lot deeper. He couldn't work out why he was feeling this way.

Sam and Steve decided to leave the pub at about 9 that evening. 'Lets go and get some chips for our dinner,' Sam said once her and Steve were stood outside the pub.

'Yeah, come on Sam, lets go,' Steve replied as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they both walked off.

Sam and Steve walked through Canley Park while eating their portions of chips. 'Did you see Phil's face when I turned around?' Steve asked.

'Yeah I did, he looked shocked,' Sam replied.

'Why do you reckon that is?'

'I have no idea,' Sam lied; she had no intention of telling Steve the truth.

'I just thought he might have said something to you. Given how close you once were,' Steve said.

'Have you ever known Phil to unburden himself, especially to a woman,' Sam replied.

Steve thought for a moment. 'He used to tell you things he wouldn't even tell me,' he persisted.

'Used to Steve, small detail there. We're friends, nothing more, nothing less what exactly are you trying to imply?' Sam asked.

'I'm not trying to imply anything,' Steve replied.

'Good, because there's nothing to tell,' Sam said.

'If there was something else, you'd tell me wouldn't you?' Steve asked.

Sam leant across and kissed Steve on the lips. 'Course I would Steve, it's you I've chosen to marry, not Phil and if there was anything else, I'd tell you,' she replied.

'Good,' Steve said. 'I love you Sam and I don't want Phil to spoil things between us.'

'I love you too Steve, he won't destroy things between us. I won't let him,' Sam replied as she kissed Steve again and they walked off in the direction of their place.

**11reviews b4 the next chapter!! Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	4. An Argument Turns To Passion

**Special thankx 2 thebillforever, ****kelbobs15****chicken160688**** and ****samantha-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 4- Argument turns to Passion

Over the next few weeks, Sam began to settle back into life at Sun Hill CID. It felt like that she'd never been away. The missing persons case CID were working on wasn't throwing up any leads, no matter how hard they tried. Sam really loved Sun Hill, that was part of the reason why she decided to return. She loved Sun Hill so much; she almost considered it a second home. She could probably call it a second home because she spent more time there than she did at home.

Her personal life however, was becoming ever more complicated. Sam and Phil were beginning to rebuild their friendship, much to Steve's dismay. He knew that Phil was upset because he was marrying Sam. Steve knew that Phil was carrying a torch for Sam and he believed that Phil was trying to get closer to Sam in a desperate attempt to stop Sam from marrying him. Still, Steve had no idea about the romantic history between Phil and Sam. Neither Phil nor Sam were intending to tell him anything about their past. Steve really, really loved Sam and he would do anything for her. If he was being honest, she was the only woman he'd ever truly loved. Steve didn't want Phil to destroy his happiness and he would go to any lengths to stop that happening.

Sam was still unsure how she really felt about Phil. She thought that being away from Sun Hill for that length of time would've made things better between them. She really liked Phil, as a friend and she was beginning to wonder whether these feelings were more than platonic. One day was to change everything between them…

It was a Thursday. The next morning, Sam went to work about 8:30 and to her surprise, Phil's car was already parked up outside. Sam walked upstairs and into Sun Hill CID. 'Morning Guv,' Phil said as Sam went past.

'Morning Phil,' Sam replied.

'Listen, can I have a word?' Phil asked.

'Yeah sure,' Sam replied and she perched on the edge of Phil's desk.

'Not here,' Phil whispered.

Sam walked towards her office. Phil followed her and shut the door behind them. 'I'll just get straight to the point. You and Steve, how long's that been going on for?'

'Two and a half years,'

'Why didn't you even think to tell me?'

'I didn't think there was any point, you'd have warned me off anyway,'

'Now why would I do that?'

'Remember what happened when Steve first arrived at Sun Hill? You wanted him transferred! That just goes to show how much you disliked him and finding out that one of your friends is going to be marrying your brother would just give you another reason to despise him and even me,'

'Yeah, so what I made no secret of the fact that I didn't like my brother. The only reason that he's marrying you is because he knows that it would make me jealous,'

Sam slapped Phil hard across the face, making him stumble. She regretted almost instantly and went towards Phil and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil pulled away, shocked at what had just happened. Phil leant across and softy kissed Sam on the lips, just to make sure this was what she wanted. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck.

They sprung apart as they heard a knock at the door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Jo entered the office. 'Guv, I've just had word from uniform, they've found a body at Canley Park. The description of the body matches that of our misper Karen Cassidy,' she said.

'OK, I'll head off down there with Phil and I'll see what gives,' Sam replied as Jo left the office.

'Listen Sam-,' Phil started.

'That kiss was a mistake Phil. I still love Steve, regardless of the history between us,' Sam replied.

'Look, it's OK Sam,'

'Are you gonna come down to the park and have a look at this body,' Sam said as she picked up her coat.

Sam and Phil got into one of the CID cars and drove off to Canley Park to have a look at this body. It turned out that the body was that of Karen Cassidy. The body was sent off for a post-mortem examination to discover the cause of death.

Everything that had happened in the office with Phil made Sam think. Was it Steve she really loved or did Phil still hold her heart?

**15reviews b4 I post the next chapter luv Gemz xx**


	5. Civilised Drinks

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, chicken160688, lil-skating-lindz and thebillforever 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 5- Civilised Drinks

The next morning, Sam was running late and didn't arrive at work until 9:30 by that time; everyone else was hard at work. Phil looked up when Sam entered. 'Yes, I know, I'm late,' Sam said when Phil approached her.

'I was just going to ask if you were OK,' Phil replied.

'Yeah, I'm fine,'

'Listen Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink tonight,'

'Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you Phil,'

'There's something on your desk. Something to do with the Karen Cassidy case,'

'Thanks again Phil,'

'No worries,'

Sam went into her office and sat down. She found the piece of paper that Phil was talking about. It was the post-mortem results on Karen Cassidy. It showed that she'd been raped and hit over the head with a blunt weapon, which killed her. This was now a murder case and so she went to brief Jack on the case.

'The post-mortem results have just come back on Karen Cassidy. It shows that she'd been raped and hit over the head with a blunt weapon, which killed her,' Sam explained.

'OK, I'll call MIT, get them to send an officer over to kick things off,' Jack replied.

'Thanks Guv,' Sam replied and she left the office.

She finished work at about 8:00 that evening. By that time, she and Phil were the only people left in CID. 'Are you ready then?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, OK just give me a few minutes,' Sam said as she turned off the computer in her office.

Sam picked up her handbag and coat and watched Phil and smiled as he turned off his computer. 'I'm all yours,' she said.

'Great,' Phil replied.

Sam and Phil went off to the nearest pub and had a couple of drinks. 'Do you fancy a bit of dinner, my treat?' Phil asked.

'Yeah OK, Phil. I'm in no rush to get back,' Sam replied.

They went in the direction of an Italian around the corner of the pub. Phil paid the bill and they both left at about 10:30. After finishing at the restaurant, they decided to take a walk along the river and they sat down at a nearby bench. 'I've really enjoyed tonight,' Sam said.

'Yeah so have I Sam, it's been really good,' Phil replied. 'I've really enjoyed the last few weeks. I couldn't believe it when Jack announced you were the new DI,'

'I've really enjoyed the last few weeks as well, rebuilding the friendship that I destroyed by leaving,'

'You didn't destroy our friendship by leaving. You were the one person who I thought would never leave. I lost something very, very special the day you left. Something that could never be replaced,'

'I'm back though, Phil we can rebuild this friendship,'

'You don't have to explain anything to me, Sam. You know that,'

'But I do. I just need you to understand why I did what I did back then. I thought that if things between us did go any further, I was worried that we'd never be able to go back to being friends. When you told me that you loved me, I really did knock me for six. I guess what I'm trying to say Phil is…I love you. And if I'm honest, I've never stopped,'

Sam leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss as Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They both pulled away, gazing to each other's eyes. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded her head and kissed Phil once more. Phil stood up and held out his hand to Sam. She took it and they both walked over to Phil's car and drove off.

**20reviews b4 I post the nxt ch luv gemz xx**


	6. Back At Phil's

**Special thankx 2 ****NIXONSPARKLE****kelbobs15****thebillforever****S-Nixon**** and ****JamJunkie123**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u!! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 6- Back at Phil's

They pulled up outside Phil's house about 15minutes later. Phil locked the car once Sam had got out and then proceeded to unlock the door. Sam and Phil stepped inside and she watched as he locked the door behind them. Phil walked back towards Sam and softly kissed her on the lips. Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and deepened the kiss. Phil started kissing her down her neck. Sam smiled at him and he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Phil dropped Sam to her feet as he closed the door. He turned back towards Sam and she started to undo the buttons on Phil's shirt and discarded it. Phil gently lifted Sam's top over her head and dropped it on the floor. They gradually undressed and then moved over to the bed. Phil hovered over Sam and smiled at her. 'You're not gonna stop now are you?' Sam asked.

'Do you want me to?' Phil replied.

Sam shook her head and Phil gently started to kiss her neck as he went inside her. Sam felt her spine tingle as Phil went deeper into her. They kept going until they both felt an amazing climax. 'Mmm, that was better than I remembered it,' Phil said as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

'Your memory's obviously going then,' Sam joked.

'There's nothing wrong with my memory thank you,' Phil replied.

'Honey, I was joking,' Sam said.

'I knew that,' Phil said.

Phil smiled as he watched Sam slowly go off to sleep. He still felt a bit guilty for going behind Steve's back with Sam. He loved Sam so much and now he knew that she loved him. Phil knew that Sam didn't love Steve; he wasn't going to say anything to his brother. It would break his heart if he found out that his brother had slept with his fiancée.

The next morning, Sam woke up at about 6o'clock. The light was beginning to come through the gap in the curtains. Their clothes were still strewn on the floor, from the night before. Phil turned around as he woke up and smiled at Sam. 'Morning gorgeous,' he said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Morning,' Sam replied.

'What's up?' Phil asked. 'You seem a bit quiet.'

'I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say to Steve when I get back,' Sam replied.

'Listen Sam, why did you get it together with Steve in the first place?'

Sam stayed silent for a moment. 'Because he was the next best thing.'

'What do you mean?'

'I couldn't have you so I thought I'd get it together with your brother instead,'

Phil put his hands on the side of Sam's face. 'You can have me though. When you left, not a day went by when you left that I didn't think of you, you're the one that I want to be with. No-one else could even come close to you. I want to wake up with every morning with you and go to sleep every night with you by my side because…I love you Sam, and I always have,' he said.

'If I'm honest Phil, I never stopped loving you either. I left because I couldn't face working with you day in, day out,' Sam replied. 'What shall we do then?'

'We could always carry on behind Steve's back,'

'It would break his heart if he found out,'

'Yeah but he's not going to is he because he won't find. Come on babe, it will be exciting and it'll be a secret that no-one else will know,'

'I love you Phil, so yeah why not. If it was anyone else the answer would be different,'

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and they both disappeared under the duvet.

**24reviews b4 nxt chapter goes up luv Gemz xx**


	7. Secrets And Lies

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, cazza1013 and samantha-nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 7- Secrets and Lies

Sam left Phil's at about 7 that morning and headed off in the direction of her and Steve's place. She unlocked the door and heard Steve in the kitchen. He came to the kitchen door as soon as he heard the door shut. 'Sam, where were you last night? I was worried,' Steve said.

'I slept round a friend's house. We went out for a drink last night and I didn't want to disturb you so I slept on their sofa,' Sam replied.

Steve went up to Sam and put his arms around her. She relaxed into his embrace. 'You should've called me, Sam. It would've stopped me worrying about you,' he said.

'Listen I'm sorry Steve. I know I should've called, I'll make it up to you, I promise,' Sam replied.

'When?'

Sam leant up and kissed Steve softly on the lips. 'Now if you want,'

Steve took Sam's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

About an hour later, Sam and Steve emerged from their bedroom. 'Mmm that was fun,' Sam remarked. 'I said I'd make it up to you.'

'You certainly did that,' Steve said and kissed the top of Sam's head.

'Listen, I've got to get ready for work,' Sam replied.

'OK, I'll leave you to it,' Steve said and he descended the stairs.

Sam smiled to herself as she watched Steve go back into the kitchen before going back into her and Steve's bedroom to get ready for work.

Sam emerged from the bedroom again about half an hour later, dressed in a black suit and a white v-neck top. Sam reached the bottom of the stairs and picked up the car keys from beside the telephone. 'Right Steve, I'm off to work, I'll see you this evening,' Sam called through to the kitchen.

'Sam,' Steve said as he poked his head around the door.

'Yes,'

'I love you,'

'Love you too,' Sam said as she left the house.

Sam arrived at Sun Hill station about 15minutes later and parked up her car. She went upstairs to CID and noticed that Phil was already there, he was busy writing up some case notes. He looked up when he saw Sam enter the room. She smiled at him as she walked past his desk on the way to her office. Phil followed her into the office and closed the door behind the pair of them. He walked across the room to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They both pulled away, completely breathless. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

'What did you tell Steve when you got back this morning?'

'I told him I slept on a mate's sofa,'

'Did he believe you?'

'Of course he did. He had no reason to distrust me,'

'Good. I know haven't been my brother's biggest fan but I don't want him to find out about us, you know that'll destroy him,'

'Of course I know. Which is why I want this to be our secret, the more that know about us, the bigger the risk of Steve finding out,'

'Well, I'm not gonna tell anyone,'

Phil kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'You'd better go before people start to talk,' Sam said.

'OK,' Phil replied, kissing Sam once more before leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

Sam sat down at her desk and smiled. She felt so happy that she'd got Phil back in her life. She certainly was making it a family affair.

Sam's POV

_I can't believe what has happened over the last few weeks. I have to admit I never intended to fall back into Phil's arms but with his charm, who could possibly resist? I certainly couldn't. He makes me go weak at the knees and one look from him melts my heart. If I'm honest, I've never loved Steve as much as I do Phil. I just can't bring myself to finish things with Steve. I just don't know how he'll react when he finds out that I'm having an affair with his brother. It'll destroy him; I just hope that Steve won't decide to take his anger out on Phil. It would break my heart if he did go after Phil. I can't lose Phil, I've already made that mistake once, I won't make it again. _

**27reivews b4 I post the nxt ch luv Gemz xx**


	8. Passionate Encounters

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, ****kelbobs15**** and ****samantha-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u!!! Luv ya gemz xx**

Chapter 8- Passionate Encounters

The next few weeks went by like any other. Sam and Phil were still continuing their passionate affair behind Steve's back. No-one had any idea what was going on between them. Even though Sam and Phil kept disappearing for long periods of time and coming back looking rather flustered, they still hadn't a clue.

It was Friday. Phil was busy writing up paperwork and had just gone to the coffee machine to get coffee. He saw Sam walking up the corridor talking to Jack. Sam smiled when she noticed Phil. 'Phil,' Jack said as he walked past him.

'Guv!' Phil replied as Jack went up the stairs.

Phil abandoned the coffee machine and walked over to Sam. 'I've got something to show you,' she whispered as Phil came closer.

'Oh yeah,' Phil replied.

Sam walked towards the door of the female toilets. Phil stood beside Sam and she pushed him inside. Sam followed him in and closed the door behind them. Phil walked back over to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, still kissing her. Phil gently put Sam down beside the sink and began kissing her neck. Sam began undoing Phil's shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. Phil moved his hands from Sam's waist and placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it upwards. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. 'I can't see you tonight Phil,' Sam said as she stroked the side of Phil's face.

'Why not?' Phil asked.

'Steve's taking me out for dinner,' Sam replied.

'Can't you make something up?' Phil asked. 'I was really looking forward to seeing you.'

'I'll try,' Sam replied and passionately kissed Phil on the lips.

Later that afternoon, Sam rang Steve's mobile. It was switched off so Sam left a message. 'Hi Steve, it's me. Look, something's come up at work; I'm needed on an oboe tonight so I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner. I'm sorry Steve, love you, bye,' Sam said before hanging up.

Steve was now a DC at Barton Street; he'd got a transfer after Sam got the DI's post at Sun Hill. She knew he'd be at work so she thought that she'd go and pick some things up. All ready for her night of passion with Phil.

Sam came back about an hour later and Phil was now settled back down at his desk. Phil noticed Sam come back and knocked on her office door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Phil entered and smiled at Sam as she walked towards him. 'I've fixed it. I can see you tonight,' she said and kissed Phil on the lips.

'What did you tell him?' Phil asked.

'I told him I was needed on an oboe back here,'

Phil kissed Sam on the lips. 'Listen,' he said when he pulled away. 'There's the key to my place. I'll be stuck here doing paperwork till about 8.'

Phil handed Sam the key. 'I'm sure I can put it to good use,' Sam smiled.

Sam finished work at about 7 that evening. Phil and Jo were the only people left in CID. 'I'll be waiting,' she whispered to Phil.

Phil watched, checking Sam out as she walked away. He smiled to himself before turning his head back to his paperwork.

Phil finished his paperwork about 7:50 and shot straight out of CID. He was looking to seeing Sam and what she'd planned for tonight…

He pulled up outside his house about 10minutes later. He noticed that the curtains in the living room were shut; he smiled as he got out of the car. He knocked on the door and Sam answered it. She smiled at him; she was wearing a black dressing gown over her black lacy underwear, Phil noticed this and was momentarily stunned. Sam pulled Phil into the house and closed the door. Phil locked it before turning back to Sam and kissing her. Sam deepened the kiss before pulling away. She led Phil into the living room. The only light was coming from a read and blue lava lamp on the mantelpiece.

Sam smiled and leant in to kiss Phil again, he deepened the kiss as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Phil pulled away and looked down at Sam's dressing gown. 'I think you're wearing far too many clothes for my liking,' Phil remarked.

He undone Sam's dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. Phil let his jacket fall to the floor and Sam started undoing the buttons on Phil's shirt. She discarded it and started on his trousers. Phil stepped out of his trousers and walked Sam over to the sofa. Sam was sat on the arm of the sofa as Phil ran his hands up her back and undone her bra. Once he'd done that, he gently pushed Sam backwards onto the sofa and hovered over her. Phil was just about to slide down Sam's underwear when…

'Knock, knock,'

'Just ignore them, I want you…now,' Sam whispered.

The knocking persisted. 'I'd better go,' Phil said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips. He put his trousers and his shirt on before he left the living room. Sam crept across the living room and picked up her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. Phil closed the living room door and answered his front door. He opened it and was surprised at who was stood there.

'Steve!'

**Oooh cliffhanger!!! Will Steve enter the house and find out about everything that Sam and Phil have been getting up to behind his back. 31 reviews b4 the nxt ch gets posted luv Gemz xx**


	9. Missing The Truth

**Special thankx 2 JamJunkie123, crazyamy005, S-Nixon, Samantha-nixon and thebillforever 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. I hope it does u justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 9- Missing the Truth

'What are you doing here Steve?' Phil asked.

'I was just wondering if you fancied a drink,' Steve replied.

'I thought you were taking Sam out for dinner,'

'She's on an oboe at work,' Steve replied. 'Are you busy?'

'Yes,' Phil thought. 'I was just about to do your fiancée.'

'Yeah, I'd just finished in the shower. I was just about to get to bed,' Phil finally said.

'Sam working you hard is she?'

'Yeah, too right,'

'The first bit of hard work you've had to do in your life,'

'Listen Steve, I'd better go,'

'OK bruv, I'll see you soon,' Steve said as he walked back down the path.

Phil closed the door and locked it. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to Sam in the living room. 'That was close,' she said.

'I know,' Phil replied, kissing Sam softly on the lips. 'Now, where were we?'

Phil took his shirt back off and undone his trousers. He discarded them and hovered over Sam, who was still on the sofa. Phil passionately kissed her on the lips and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently slid down Sam's body and gently took her underwear off and went inside her. Phil moved back up and kissed Sam again. He gently ran his fingers all over her body. Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist to make sure that he went deeper inside her. Phil placed his mouth and kissed her passionately once more. They carried on for a good couple of hours before they both climaxed and rested their heads together. 'I love you so much Sam,' Phil whispered.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied. 'But that was close tonight. We can't afford another slip-up because Steve might find out.'

'I know, we're playing a dangerous game here Sam, do you want this to continue?'

Sam stayed silent for a moment. 'Yes, I do,' she finally said.

Phil pulled Sam into his arms and held her. He picked her up and spun her around. When he finally put Sam down, she picked up her dressing gown and put it back on. Phil walked back towards Sam and carried her upstairs, kissing her all the way.

Sam woke up in Phil's arms at about 6 the next morning. She turned around to face Phil. He was asleep so she rested her head on his chest. He felt this and opened his eyes. 'Morning gorgeous,' he said and kissed the top of Sam's head. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, I'm OK. I was just thinking about last night,' Sam replied.

'Which part of it?'

'All of it I suppose. I really thought Steve was gonna discover us last night,'

'I wouldn't have let him discover what we'd been up to though. I don't want to see you get hurt,'

'I know how to handle Steve. He wouldn't hurt me; I know he loves me,'

'Listen you'd better be going,'

'Trying to get rid of me are you?' Sam asked.

'No course not,' Phil replied. 'I was just going to have a shower…do you wanna join me before you go?'

Sam smiled at Phil as he got out of bed. She followed him thorough to the bathroom as he started running the shower. Phil turned around and passionately kissed Sam on the lips as he lifted her into the shower with him.

They both got out about an hour later. 'I'd better be getting back,' Sam said.

'OK,' Phil replied.

'I'll see you later, babe,' Sam said as she kissed Phil on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss but Sam pulled away. 'See you soon,' she said as she shut the door to Phil's house and walked down the path to her car. Phil watched through the window as Sam got into her car and disappeared off down the road.

Sam pulled up outside her and Steve's place about 15minutes later. She couldn't believe how close she and Phil had come to being discovered. No matter how much she loved Phil, the guilt still ran through her. She turned the key in the lock and entered the house. She crept upstairs and entered her and Steve's bedroom. He was still asleep. Sam sat on the bed beside Steve; she gently kissed his cheek as he began to stir. 'Morning babe,' Steve said as he softly kissed her on the lips. 'How was your oboe?'

'Boring,' Sam replied. 'I fell asleep at 2 this morning,'

'I was thinking you seemed a bit bright and breezy to have been awake all night,'

'I know,'

'Well, now we've got the whole weekend together,' Steve said as he leant across and kissed Sam on the lips. 'Listen Sam, I've got something for you.'

'Oooh, what is it?' Sam asked.

Steve reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out an envelope. 'I was going to give this to you last night but I didn't get the chance.'

Sam opened the envelope and a pair of tickets fell into her lap. 'How do you fancy accompanying me to Venice?' Steve asked

'Steve…' Sam trailed off. 'I'd love to come with you.'

Steve leant across and gave Sam a hug. She returned it but she still felt guilty. She knew that she still had to make out that she loved Steve, even though it was his brother that her heart belonged to. Sam and Phil belonged together and deep down, she knew that.

Steve got out of bed about 9:00. Sam had fallen asleep in his arms and he didn't want to disturb her. Once he'd left their bedroom, Sam decided to call Phil, to let him know the latest development in the love triangle. Sam rung Phil's number and waited for him to answer. 'Hello?' Phil said.

'Phil. It's me, listen, I've got some news,' Sam started.

'Oh yeah, what is it?'

'Steve's taken me to Venice for a fortnight,'

'Oh OK,' Phil said, sounding downcast. 'I understand Sam.'

'Look Phil, you know that I love you but I'm not ready for this all to come out. I've still got to make out that I love Steve, even though I know I don't. He still thinks we've got a future; I've got to make him believe that. I have no idea what Steve'll do if he finds out about this. It's you that I love Phil, you know that, don't you?'

'I know that Sam. Don't forget to send me a postcard,'

'I won't Phil. I love you, bye,' Sam said as she hung up.

37reviews b4 I upd8 luv Gemz xx


	10. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Special thankx 2 NIXONSPARKLE, ****samantha-nixon****chicken160688****, kelbobs15 and S-Nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 10- Can't Get You Out Of My Head

_**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la**_

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Sam and Steve came back from Venice about a fortnight later. It was a Monday but Sam was still needed at work. She didn't have to go in but she wanted to, she wanted to see Phil. To tell him how much she missed him. She entered CID and noticed Phil was already sat at his desk, he looked up when Sam entered. She met his gaze and smiled at him. Phil smiled back at her as she went into her office and shut the door. Jo was the only other person left in CID and when she left, Phil went over to Sam's office and opened the door.

'Morning gorgeous,' he said as he shut the door and turned the lock.

'Anything I can help you with DS Hunter?' Sam asked.

'It depends on what you're planning on offering,' Phil replied.

He walked over to Sam put his hands inside her top and started caressing her back and stomach. Phil gently kissed Sam's neck. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and he deepened the kiss. He lifted Sam up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him passionately. He gently placed her on the desk and he pulled away. Phil put his forehead against Sam's and stroked the side of her face. 'I really missed you, Sam,' he said.

'I missed you too Phil, listen. Steve's doing a bit of overtime at Barton Street tonight so I was thinking…do you fancy a bit of dinner?' Sam replied.

'I'd love to Sam, I've missed you so much and I'd just like to spend some more time with you,'

'So would I Phil,' Sam said and kissed Phil passionately on the lips.

When they both pulled away, Sam said: 'You'd better go.'

'OK then,' Phil replied and unlocked the office door and left.

_**La la la  
La la la la la**_

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Sam sat back down at her desk and smiled. It had taken a fortnight in Venice with Steve to make her realise how she truly missed Phil. Phil knocked on her door about half an hour later. 'Guv, the DCI wants us to work together on this case that's just come in. Jo's not available so do you mind?' Phil asked.

'No, not at all. It means we get to spend a bit more time together,' Sam replied. 'I'll see you in the yard in two minutes.'

'OK,' Phil said and left the office.

_**Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms**_

Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

Sam met Phil in the yard a few minutes later. 'What's the case then?' she asked.

'It's more of a surveillance operation actually. There's intelligence to suggest that there's a raid going down and we're going to keep an eye on one of the guys who's putting it all together,' Phil replied.

'Who?'

'Danny Crawford,'

'Oh I remember him. He got released from prison last year after only doing two of a four year stretch for armed robbery,'

'The one and only,'

'What are we waiting for? Lets go,' Sam said.

'Yeah, OK,' Phil replied as they both got into the car.

_**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la**_

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Sam and Phil pulled up outside an address on Talbot Street, about 100 yards from Danny's house. 'So how was Venice?' Phil asked.

'It was OK. It would've been better it had been you I was with,' Sam replied.

'I'm glad to hear it,'

Sam leant across and kissed Phil softly on the lips; he deepened the kiss and then pulled away. 'We'll save that for tonight shall we?' Phil said.

'Yeah, OK,' Sam smiled.

_**There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart**_

Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

Later that afternoon, Sam and Phil came back to the station looking very pleased with themselves. 'Did you get anything on Danny Crawford?' Jack asked.

'Yeah we did actually. He's definitely planning something. He met up with some blokes in a black VW Golf Convertible. I ran a check on the car, it's owned by a Damien Parlour,' Sam said.

'Yeah that makes sense. Crawford is an associate of Parlour's. They were suspected of carrying out a number of burglaries a few years ago but nothing was ever proved,' Jack replied.

'It looks as though they've moved up a league,' Phil said.

'Well, we can't arrest them until we catch them doing something illegal. We still need to know where and when this deal's going ahead so we'll leave it for today,' Jack said.

'OK Guv,' Sam said.

Sam finished work at about 7 that evening. Phil finished not long after. 'Are you ready?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, just give me a minute,' Phil replied as he turned his computer off.

Phil went across to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. There was no-one else in CID so they weren't seen. 'Lets go then,' he said once they both pulled away.

Sam took Phil's hand as he led her out of Sun Hill Station.

_**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la**_

I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head...

_**(Can't Get You Out Of My Head-Kylie Minogue)**_

**42reviews b4 nxt chapter goes up!!! Luv Gemz xx**


	11. Sexual Shenanigans in the Shower

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, samantha-nixon, Emz25 and sam-gwen-nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 11- Sexual Shenanigans in the Shower

Phil pulled up outside an Italian Restaurant in the centre of Sun Hill. 'Wow!' Sam exclaimed.

'Yep, I thought I'd treat you seeing as though we haven't seen each other for a while so I thought I'd spoil you,' Phil replied.

'I'm really lucky to have found you again,'

'I know, I'm just glad that I've found _you_ again. I never, ever dreamt that you'd ever come back,'

'Bu I did and we've got another shot at something special,' Sam said.

'Come on lets go,' Phil replied.

Sam and Phil had dinner in this Italian restaurant and Phil paid the bill at about 10:30. They left the restaurant and took a walk along the river. 'Thanks for tonight Phil, I really enjoyed it,' Sam said.

'Listen, that's OK Sam. I wanted to treat the woman I love,' Phil replied and pulled Sam into his arms.

Sam relaxed, leaning into Phil's strength. They both pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. Phil moved closer to Sam and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Sam deepened the kiss and Phil's tongue entered her mouth. They both pulled away once more, both wanting more than just a quick kiss. 'You coming back to mine?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded; Phil took her by the hand and led her back to the car. Phil and Sam both got into the car and drove off in the direction of Phil's house.

They pulled up outside Phil's house about 15minutes later. Sam got out of the car and watched as Phil locked in and went to open the front door. He unlocked it and he and Sam stepped inside. Once Phil locked the door, he pinned Sam against the wall and kissed her passionately. Once he pulled away, he said: 'I've been waiting to do that all evening.'

'I know you have,' Sam smiled.

Phil took Sam's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. Phil closed the door to the bedroom and pulled Sam towards the bathroom. Phil locked the bathroom door and kissed Sam once more. She undone Phil's shirt and dropped it on the floor. Phil lifted Sam's top over her head and left it on the floor. They continued undressing each other until there was no clothes left. Phil stepped into the shower and turned it on. He turned to Sam and lifted her into the shower with him. Phil pushed Sam against the wall of the shower and kissed her passionately on the lips once more. He lifted Sam up so her legs her wrapped around his waist and they made love in the shower, too engrossed in their love for each other to give Steve a second thought…

They both got out of the shower an hour later. 'That was fun,' Phil remarked once he was dry.

'Mmm, wasn't it?' Sam replied.

They both re-entered the bedroom with the towels still wrapped around them. Phil put his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her gently on the neck. Sam removed her towel seductively in front of him and got into the bed. 'Are you gonna come and join me?' she asked.

Phil walked around to his side of the bed and dropped his towel. He crawled into bed beside Sam. 'Course I am, babe,' he said and he kissed Sam on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck as she melted into his kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too,' Sam replied as she rested her head on Phil's chest.

He lay there for a while, absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Phil watched Sam as she slowly went off to sleep. He smiled at her gorgeous figure; he was so lucky to have her in his life. Phil wasn't going to let Sam go a second time, he refused to.

Sam woke up at about six the next morning. Phil was already awake. 'Morning gorgeous,' he said and kissed Sam tenderly on the lips.

'And a very good morning to you too,' Sam smiled.

'What are you going to tell Steve?'

'I don't know, as I said he was on a late shift at Barton Street and he might not have been back to our house. I might not even have to make anything up.'

'You'd better go and find out then,'

'Yeah, OK,' Sam said as she got out of bed and went off to the bathroom, her clothes had been left in there after last night's shenanigans.

Sam emerged about 10minutes later, now fully dressed. 'I'll see you later babe,' Phil called after Sam.

'Yeah, I'll see you at work,' Sam replied as she went down the stairs and out of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside her and Steve's place once again about 10minutes later. The curtains weren't shut in her and Steve's bedroom which could only suggest one thing: Steve hadn't been back to the house. Sam breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't have to lie to Steve. She hated lying to Steve but it had to be done, if only to keep her and Phil's affair a secret. She entered the house and went upstairs to change for work.

Sam came back downstairs about half an hour later and picked her car keys up from the sideboard. She shut the door to her house, locked it and went back towards her car. She got in and drove in the direction of Sun Hill CID.


	12. A Tangled Web Of Lies

**Special thankx 2 ****sam-qwen-nixon****samantha-nixon****Emz25****S-Nixon**** and ****crazyamy005**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 12- A Tangled Web of Lies

Over the next three weeks, the love triangle between Sam, Steve and Phil was becoming ever more complicated. Sam was having to make up numerous excuses to see Phil outside of work. It was Friday, Sam and Phil had arranged to go for dinner again that night after work. Steve had been up in Leeds for most of the week, celebrating a friends birthday. Steve had asked Sam if she wanted to come but she said no. Instead, her and Phil and spent every night together since Steve went off to Leeds.

Sam and Phil pulled up outside his house after their meal. Phil unlocked the door and him and Sam stepped inside. He moved over to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He took Sam's hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Phil closed the door and pinned Sam up against it, kissing her hungrily. She started undoing his shirt and discarded it on the floor. He gently lifted Sam's top over her head and dropped it on the floor. Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and his hands made their way up her back and unclipped her bra on the way up. They both slowly moved over to the bed after they'd completely stripped the other. Phil gently placed Sam on the bed and carefully went inside her. With every movement of Phil's, Sam's groans of pleasure became louder and quicker. Phil kissed Sam gently up her body until he reached her neck. He kept whispering things in her ear; telling Sam how much he loved her and how much he wanted her. They both kept going until they climaxed almost simultaneously. 'I love you so much Phil,' Sam whispered.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil replied.

'Which is why…' Sam trailed off.

'Which is why what?'

'Which it why I'm going to tell Steve the truth. I'll tell Steve when he comes back from Leeds. He's due back tomorrow morning. I love you Phil and I want to be with you, not Steve,'

'Are you sure this is what you want?' Phil asked.

'I want this more than anything,' Sam replied.

Phil pulled Sam into his arms and kissed the top of her head: this was going to be over soon and he and Sam would no longer have to sneak around. They loved each other and they wanted to be together.

Sam woke up at about 7 the next morning; her arms were still wrapped around Phil. She wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Steve but she knew that she was doing the right thing. Her phone started bleeping from across the room. She slipped out of Phil's arms and went to pick it up. She had a message from Steve which said: _Shud b home in an hr or so. I've missed u so much. Cant wait 2 c u. xx. _Phil began to stir. 'Who was that?' he asked.

'Steve. He says he should be home in an hour. I am doing the right thing, aren't I?' Sam replied.

'Phil sat up in bed and looked at Sam. 'This wasn't my decision babe. Only you know if you're doing the right thing or not,'

Sam looked at Phil and smiled. Was she having second thoughts about breaking things off with Steve?

Sam's POV

_I really don't know what's going through my head at the moment. I really, really love Phil. He means the world to me but I'm still not sure whether I can do that to Steve. He'll be heartbroken when he finds out. Heaven only knows what he'll do. I must've loved Steve at some stage otherwise we'd never have got together. Everything changed when we came back here, all the feelings I had for Phil came back when I walked back into his life. I love Phil and I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm prepared to break Steve's heart, if that means that I can be with Phil, nothing else matters to me._

**If you review this chapter I promise your efforts will be rewarded in the nxt chapter. 51reviews b4 I post luv Gemz xx**


	13. Sex, Lies and AnswerPhone Messages

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, NIXONSPARKLE, Emz25 and S-Nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. I hope it does u all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 13- Sex, Lies and Answer-Phone Messages

'Are you OK?' Phil asked.

'Sorry, Phil. I was just thinking,' Sam replied.

'About what?'

'What I'm going to tell Steve,'

'Are you still going to tell him then?'

Sam got up off the floor and got back into bed beside Phil. 'Do you want me to?' she asked.

'I'm happy with this if you are,' Phil replied as he took hold of Sam's hand. 'I love you Sam and I'll support you whatever decision you make about this whole scenario. If you want to tell Steve then I'm OK with that.'

'Thank you Phil,' Sam said.

Phil leant across and pulled Sam into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so their lips met in a kiss. It was soft and tender to begin with but quickly became more passionate. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and they both disappeared under the duvet…

Sam and Phil got out of bed about an hour later. She immediately got dressed and went downstairs. 'I'd better be getting off,' she called up the stairs to Phil.

Phil came down the stairs, buttoning his shirt up as he went. 'Going without saying goodbye were you?'

'No course not,' Sam said as Phil approached her and kissed him softly on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss and put his arms around Sam's waist. When they both pulled away, Phil put his head against Sam's, moving some strands of hair out of her face. 'I'll see you later,' he said.

'I hope so,' Sam replied, stroking the side of Phil's face. 'I'll tell Steve today and then this whole thing will be over. After that, maybe can put this behind us and start again.'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam pulled away. She smiled at Phil and walked towards her car. Sam gave Phil another heart-melting smile before getting into her car and driving off in the direction of her and Steve's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside her and Steve's house about 15minutes later. Steve's car was parked up as well, he'd arrived back home. She went up to the door and opened it. 'Steve!' Sam called.

Steve came into the hall from the living room. 'Sam! I was wondering where you were,' he said as he went over to Sam and hugged her.

Once Steve pulled out of the hug. He leant across and kissed Sam on the lips. She kissed him back but she felt really guilty. Why was she kissing Steve when it was his brother she wanted?

They had both decided to go for a walk in the park to clear their heads. Once they left a house, the phone started ringing, whoever it was, left a message on the answer-phone.

'I really missed you while I was up in Leeds,' Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

'I missed you too,' Sam replied. 'It felt really lonely, sleeping in that bed all on my own. You didn't have to go up to Leeds without me.'

'I asked you if you wanted to come and you said no,'

'That's because they couldn't get any cover. What are you trying to say, Steve because it sounds as though you're trying to make some kind of point.'

'I'm not accusing you of anything,'

'Well it sounded like you were for a minute,'

'I just wish that the job didn't always come first,'

'You know it doesn't,' Sam said, pulling out of Steve's embrace. 'Listen, I'll see you later Steve.'

'Where are you going Sam?' Steve asked as Sam walked away.

Sam didn't answer. She just carried on walking. Steve watched Sam walk away and sat down on a nearby bench. He instantly felt guilty about arguing with Sam. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her, if he could help it. Steve started a slow walk back to the house. Sam had taken the car so he had no other option.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve arrived back at the house an hour later. He unlocked the door and entered the house. He walked past the phone and noticed that he had a voice message. Steve pressed the button and listened to the message. It was from Phil. The message said: 'Hi Sam its Phil. I just rang to make sure you got home OK. You were incredible last night, especially in my bed. You know what I mean. I love you Sam, I'll see you soon.'

Steve listened to the message and sank to the floor, in a state of shock…

**Ooooh! What's he gonna do now he knows? There's only 1 way to find out. 55reviews before I post the nxt chapter Luv Gemz xx**


	14. The Game's Up!

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, ****sam-qwen-nixon, lil-skating-lindz, ****S-Nixon****Emz25**** and ****samantha-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys, I hope it does you all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 14- The Game's Up

Steve was sat on the stairs, trying to make sense of all the information that he'd just received. His brother and his fiancée, the two people who he thought he could trust most in the world, end up stabbing him through the heart. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. He had to face facts though, it was true. You couldn't lie about something like that.

Steve's POV

_It's all making sense now, all the late night oboes, secret phone calls etc. I can't believe it. My brother and my fiancée, I knew he fancied her but I never, ever thought it would go this far. I don't want to lose Sam but it looks as though I'm going to, and I'm gonna her to Phil. I need to know why she's done this. I have to. I need to know why she's betrayed me, with my brother of all people. I need all the answers but I'm not sure whether I'll get them. Sam's lied about this affair from the start and I don't know whether she'll come clean now I know the truth. I thought I knew her, obviously I didn't know her as well as I thought._

Sam came back to the house about an hour after Steve found the answer-phone message. She noticed Steve on the stairs. He looked up when Sam shut the door. 'Where have you been?' Steve asked.

'It's none of your business,' Sam replied as she went into the living room.

Steve followed Sam into the living room. 'I know,' he said.

'Know what? The price of fish,' Sam retorted.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't make my meaning plainer. Maybe this will help you get over your amnesia,' Steve replied, his temper beginning to rise as he entered the hall.

'Steve,' Sam said. 'What are you doing?'

Steve walked towards the telephone and pressed a button. He played Sam the message that Phil had sent. She put her head in her hands: the game was up. 'How long has this been going on?' Steve asked once the message had finished.

Sam walked back into the living room. 'Nearly three months,' she finally said.

'How did it happen?'

'Does it matter?'

'Of course it matters, Sam. We used to be so happy Sam, how did it go so wrong?'

'Things change Steve. Everything changed between us when we came back,'

Steve walked towards Sam and cupped her face in his hands. 'I love you Sam, we can go back to the way things were, can't we?' he asked

Sam turned away from Steve. 'Don't do this to me Steve, please,' she replied.

'So come on. Tell me Sam, what's Phil like in the sack?' Steve asked, wanting every detail he could get.

'Do you really want to know?'

'I need to know Sam, was he better than me?'

Sam turned back to face Steve. 'He was a million times better than you. You see Steve that's one of the main differences between you and Phil. He has no trouble keeping me in bed, he has enough trouble trying to get me out of it,' she said, raising her voice slightly.

'Why are you doing this to me? Come on Sam, I need to know,'

'Because I love him!' Sam shouted. 'And I always have,'

'Why get with me then?'

'I thought that if I couldn't have Phil, I'd settle for you instead. I never intended things to happen like this Steve, I'm sorry,'

'Just answer me one question,'

'What?'

'Did you ever love me?'

Sam stayed silent. 'I must've loved you at some stage. But when we came back, everything changed. I'm sorry Steve,' she finally said.

'Sorry doesn't make it alright,' Steve replied as he left the living room.

Sam followed him. 'Where are you going?' she called.

'Out,' Steve vaguely replied and shut the door to the house as he left.

Sam had a pretty good idea where he was going but she couldn't stop him.

Steve pulled up outside Phil's house. He'd got Sam's version of events but there was another side to the story and Steve wanted to hear it. He walked up the garden path and knocked on the door. Phil opened it. 'Hello Phil,' Steve said.

**61reviews b4 I post the next chapter luv Gemz xx**


	15. Revelations

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, ****crazyamy005****S-Nixon****Emz25**** and ****sam-qwen-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys, I hope it does u all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 15- Revelations

'What do you want?' Phil asked.

'I know Phil. I know about you and Sam,' Steve replied.

'She told you then,'

'No. I found the message you sent her,'

Phil stepped aside and let Steve in. 'So what's Sam told you then?' he asked as he closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting in her living room, thinking about everything that had happened with Steve. She meant every word of what she said to Steve, especially the bit about loving Phil. Sam had always loved Phil and she thought that she could any feelings she had for him.

Sam's POV

_I really should've known that this would happen sometime. At least the truth is out and me and Phil don't have to sneak around anymore. I don't know what Steve's going to do to Phil; I love Phil and don't want to see him get hurt because of all this. It's Phil I want to be with, I just wish that it didn't happen like this. Me and Steve are over, that's the only thing that I'm absolutely certain of I this whole mess. I don't know whether me and Phil will get through this, I hope we do because he's all I want. Phil means everything to me and I want a future with him, no-one else._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So come on then, Steve. What's Sam actually told you?' Phil asked, puncturing the edgy silence between him and Steve.

Phil and Steve were now sat in the living room of Phil's house. They had been sat there for the past ten minutes and neither of them had said anything. Maybe because neither of them knew how best to discuss the latest revelation in a civilised manner. 'Sam hasn't told me that much, which is why I'm here…' Steve trailed off.

'Why are you here then Steve?' Phil asked.

'I thought that maybe you could fill in some of the blanks,'

'It depends what blanks you want me to fill in,'

'When did you and Sam first start seeing each other?'

'I'm sure that you've already asked Sam that question and she's given you the same answer that I'm going to. Nearly three months,'

'Don't give me that. You were really close at one time; you're not telling me that you two never slept together, are you?'

Phil got up off the sofa and walked over to the drinks cabinet in the corner. He poured himself a shot of whiskey. He drank it and felt the warmth shoot through his body. 'OK Steve,' he finally said. 'I'm not gonna lie to you anymore. I've done enough of that already,'

'OK then. I'm listening,'

'You remember what things were like between me and Sam when you were stationed at Sun Hill. We were tiptoeing around each other, subtlety flirting with the other. Just under a year after you left, a new detective came to Sun Hill CID. Did she tell about Stuart Turner?' Phil started.

'Yeah, she told me when we first got together, 'Steve replied.

'Not long after Sam and Stuart split up, we were sent out to Romania on a job, we slept together while we were out there and started a relationship not long after. It didn't last long though. Sam broke it off a few weeks later, I was absolutely heartbroken. She went off on holiday afterwards. Sam got a DI's job elsewhere and left Sun Hill. You know the rest,'

Steve was sat on the sofa, absolutely lost for words. 'Why didn't she tell me?' he asked.

'That's one question you'll have to ask her,' Phil replied.

'Why Phil? Why did you do this to me?'

'When you turned around at the pub, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you were Sam's fiancé. I thought that I was over her but when she returned, everything that I felt for her came back,'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes, I do,' Phil said. 'And if I'm honest, I don't think I ever stopped.'

Steve got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it. 'I'm surprised you haven't smashed my head in yet,' Phil joked.

'Maybe I don't believe in using violence to sort things out, bruv,'

'Will you stop it with the brother stuff? I'm sick of it. Shall I tell you something Steve? It didn't take much effort to get her back into my bed. She came onto me Steve; I did nothing to encourage her. Sam seduced me Steve,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still sat in the living room. It had been nearly an hour since Steve had stormed out. She was beginning to worry about Phil. She hadn't heard anything from either of them so Sam was beginning to assume that something had happened. She picked up her car keys and left the house.


	16. Confronting The Couple

**Special thankx 2 ****Newsteadgirl****samantha-nixon****, S-Nixon, ****Emz25****crazyamy005****kelbobs15**** and ****sam-qwen-nixon**** 4 reviewing chapter 15, this chapter's 4 u guys, I hope it does u all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 16- Confronting the Couple

'Am I really supposed to believe that Sam came onto you? With your track record where women are concerned do you really expect me to believe that load of crap?' Steve asked.

Phil turned back to face his brother. 'It's true Steve. Just accept what has happened and move one, for all of our sakes.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside Phil's house. She walked up the garden path and rung the doorbell. Sam saw a reflection through the window as the door opened. Phil was stood in the doorway. 'Sam!' he exclaimed.

Sam stepped inside the house as Phil shut the door. He put his arms around Sam and gently kissed the top of her head. 'I'm sorry Sam,' Phil finally said. 'If I hadn't left you that message then Steve wouldn't have found out.'

'He had to find out sometime. I just wish he hadn't found out like that,' Sam replied as she put her arms around Phil.

'Oooh, look who it is,' Steve said as he observed the scene before him.

'Steve I…' Sam started.

'Well, now you're both here, there are still some things I need to know,' Steve replied.

Sam and Phil followed Steve back into the living room. 'So what else do you need to know?' Sam asked.

'Why didn't you tell me that you and Phil had been together?'

'I didn't think it was relevant,'

'Oh so you have a relationship with my brother and its not relevant,' Steve said incredulously.

'I wanted it to work between us, at the time. I didn't think you'd give it a chance if you knew about mine and Phil's past,'

'I would've at least given it a shot; the most important thing about relationships is that there are no secrets,'

'I guess,'

'Is there anything else?' Phil chipped in.

'There was something else…' Steve trailed off. 'Was Sam there that night?'

'Which night? You're gonna have to narrow it down a bit,' Phil replied. 'There's been a few.'

'That night I came round and asked you if you wanted a drink,'

Phil looked towards Sam and then back at Steve. 'I don't believe this,' Steve said, turning towards Sam. 'You were here weren't you?'

Sam slowly nodded her head. 'I'm sorry Steve,' she finally said.

Phil went over to Sam and put his arms around her. She instantly relaxed. 'I've had enough of this,' Steve said and made his way to the living room door.

'Steve!' Sam called, pulling out of Phil's embrace.

Steve turned around. 'Yes,' he said.

Sam walked over to Steve and took her engagement ring off. 'I don't think I'll be needing this anymore,' she said as she dropped the ring at Steve's feet and returned to Phil's arms.

'I'm gonna go and get my things,' Steve replied as he picked up the ring and slammed the door shut.

Phil looked down at Sam, whose head was still resting on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head. Sam leant up and kissed Phil softly on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and the both pulled away, gazing into each others eyes. 'What does this mean for us?' Phil asked.

'I don't know,' Sam replied. 'You know that its you I want but I just wanna make sure Steve's out of our hair before we decide what we're gonna do.'

Phil gently kissed Sam's forehead. 'We'll take this at your pace. I'm happy to wait however long it takes,' he said.

Sam smiled at him. Deep down, she knew that things between her and Phil would work out, somehow. She leant up and kissed Phil on the lips, he deepened it and Sam pulled away. 'What's up?' Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him once more as he held out his hand. 'You coming?' Phil asked.

Sam looked at him again before putting her hand in his and Phil led her upstairs to his bedroom…

**73reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	17. Something Special

**Special thankx 2 ****crazyamy005****samantha-nixon****S-Nixon****sam-qwen-nixon****becca996****Newsteadgirl**** and ****Emz25**** 4 reviewing. This is the penultimate chapter so I hope you enjoy it, keep the reviews cuming luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 17- Something Special

Phil closed the bedroom door behind him and Sam and pinned her up against it and gently kissed her neck. Sam freed her hands and undone Phil's shirt. Phil placed his hands on her waist as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Phil took Sam's top off and went to unclip her bra. Sam ran her hands up Phil's chest and gently took his shirt off and let it drop to the floor.

They both slowly moved over to the bed, still taking each others clothes off. Phil gently placed Sam on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam let Phil's tongue enter her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist, to ensure he went inside her. 'I love you so much Sam,' Phil said as he went deeper inside her.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

They both carried on for the next hour until they both climaxed, almost simultaneously. Sam and Phil cuddled up to each other afterwards. 'You know how much I love you, don't you?' Phil asked.

'Course I do Phil, you've told me often enough. You know I feel exactly the same about you,' Sam replied.

'Good,' Phil said as he gently kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam and Phil got dressed about an hour and a half later. 'Do you reckon Steve's finished packing his stuff?' Phil asked.

They were sat downstairs in the living room. Phil and Sam were cuddled up on the sofa; her head was resting on his lap. Phil was absent-mindedly stroking Sam's hair. 'I don't know,' she finally replied. 'I'll leave it a bit longer.'

'Why didn't you tell Steve about what happened between us?'

'I thought it was best that he didn't know. If I'd have told him about our past when I admitted to our affair, he'd have probably done something to you. I just couldn't let that happen.

'I understand Sam. I'm just glad that's its all out in the open and he didn't take his anger out on either of us. I could cope with that Sam, but if he ever hurt you, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if he took his anger out on you,'

'I know Phil but I'm a big girl now; I can look after myself,'

'I love you so much Sam and I really, really hope that we make this work,'

'I hope we can as well Phil. You're too important just to let go. I know we can make this work, that's one thing I'm certain of…once Steve's gone,'

Phil put his finger under Sam's chin and lifted her face up until her lips met his and they kissed; softly at first but it quickly became more passionate. Sam pulled away and smiled at Phil. 'Do you fancy watching a DVD?' Phil asked.

'It depends what you've got,' Sam replied.

Phil got off the sofa and opened a cupboard. He reached into this cupboard and pulled out a DVD. 'Dirty Dancing do for you?' he asked, once he'd retrieved the DVD.

'I'm glad to see you've still got it,' Sam smirked.

Sam had brought that DVD for Phil one birthday. She'd brought it for him as a joke because she knew how much he hated that type of film. 'Do you mind?' she asked.

'No, course I don't Sam, anything for you babe,'

Phil put the DVD in the player and pressed play. Sam settled back into his arms once he sat back down on the sofa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the film finished, Phil turned the DVD player and looked down at Sam. Her head was still resting in Phil's lap. She had dozed off halfway through. He smiled at her and left her to sleep.

**80reviews b4 I post the last chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	18. Lonely No More

**Special thankx 2 S-Nixon, kelbobs15, ****samantha-nixon****Newsteadgirl****Emz25****sam-qwen-nixon**** 4 reviewing, I hope this last chapter does you all justice luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 18- Lonely No More

_**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darling, do you feel  
My heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame**_

I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

Sam woke up a couple of hours later. She sat up and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'I'm sorry, I must've dozed off,' she said apologetically.

'It's OK babe, you don't need to apologise,' Phil replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

When Sam pulled away, she rested her forehead against Phil's. 'Shall we go and see if Steve's finished at your house yet?' he asked after a few minutes silence.

'He should be finished by now Phil. Let's go,' Sam replied as she got off the sofa.

'Are you sure you're ready for this?'

Sam took a deep breath. 'Yeah, lets just get it over with,'

_**But is this burning (burning)?  
An eternal flame  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling**_

Oh  
Oh, oh

Sam and Phil pulled up outside her and Steve's place about 15minutes later. 'Do you want me to come with you?' he asked as he stopped the car.

'Do you mind?' Sam replied.

Phil smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 'Let's go then,' Sam said.

She got out and watched as Phil locked up the car up. They both walked up the path and Sam took her house key out and put the key in the lock. The door opened and Sam and Phil stepped inside. Phil shut the door behind them. 'Steve!' Sam called. 'You here?'

No answer. 'Sam,' Phil said as he looked down at the doormat.

'What?' Sam replied as she turned around to face Phil.

He pointed down to an envelope that was sitting on the doormat that had Sam's name on the front. She picked it up and looked at it. 'It's from Steve,' Sam said, she recognised Steve's handwriting.

'What's it say?'

Sam opened the envelope. A set of house keys fell out with a note attached which said: _Sam, we were so happy at one point and I wonder where it all went so wrong. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Steve xx _

Sam read the note and felt the tears begin to well up inside her. Phil read the note over her shoulder. 'Hey, it's OK,' Phil said soothingly and put his arms around Sam.

Sam relaxed, leaning into Phil's strength. 'At least he's gone now,' Sam replied as she blinked the tears away.

'Shall we go and get some chips?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, why not. I need the grease,' Sam replied.

_**Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Now come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling**_

Oh

Sam and Phil were walking arm in arm through Canley Park as they ate their portions of chips. 'You are happy aren't you Phil?' Sam asked.

'Why do you ask that?' Phil replied.

'I just don't want you to be unhappy,'

Phil stopped walking and turned to face Sam. 'You've made so happy Sam; I would never ever walk away from what we've got here. I love you so much Sam and I don't wanna lose you again,' he said.

'You won't lose me again Phil, I won't let it happen,' Sam replied as she wrapped her arms around Phil.

_**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?**_

Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Sam and Phil sat down on the nearest bench. She rested her head on Phil's shoulder as she finished her portion of chips. 'So what exactly did I miss in your life when I went?' Sam asked.

'What do you mean?' Phil replied.

'Any other love interests I should know about?'

'No. When me and you split up, I was heartbroken, you know I was. I really did think that you were 'the one' for me. I didn't think any other woman could ever replace you so I didn't get involved with anyone else,' Phil said as he leant across Sam and put his chip wrapper in the bin.

_**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?**_

Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

The sun was beginning to set, leaving Sam and Phil bathed in an orange glow. 'These last few months have been a real opener for me,' Phil said.

'In what way?' Sam asked, she turned around after putting her chip wrapper in the bin and noticed that Phil was down on one knee.

'These last few months have made me realise that…that I could never be without you again. So, Samantha Nixon, will you marry me?' Phil asked as he flipped open the box to reveal a gold diamond engagement ring.****

Sam gasped and the tears began to well us in her eyes again. 'Yes Phil, I will marry you,' she replied.

Phil smiled and slipped the ring onto Sam's finger. He kissed her passionately on the lips and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Phil noticed the tears that had welled up in his fiancée's eyes. 'You're crying,' he remarked.

'I just never thought I could ever be this happy again,' Sam replied.

She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and admired the ring over his shoulder. Both Sam and Phil knew this was how it was meant to be. The love they had for each other would see them right; no matter what.

_**Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?**_

Is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?

_**(Eternal Flame- Atomic Kitten)**_

**Well, that's it for Eternal Flame, I really hope that you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it, if anyone out there wants a sequel to this plz let me know. Lastly, thankx 2 all of you who have reviewed, I really, really do appreciate it, luv ya all Gemz xx**


End file.
